poptropicawalkthroughsforamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival island ep 2
Episode 2: Hook, Line, and Sinker After you complete episode 1 of Survival, you will watch a cute scene of you climbing down the cliff (in the first episode, you could fall off of it). Throughout the island, you will find multiple handbook pages that will help you on your quest, but they are optional. If you would like an extra reference, the pages are archived below. ; ; ; ; In the first area (the place where you arrive), there will be 3 Handbook Pages, a Fishing Suit,Pillbugs, and the Worms (be sure to get the worms, as they are essential in completing the quest)! The graphic below will show you where to get all this stuff. Click to enlarge the image. It seems like the Fishing Suit is optional, but it’s pretty cool nonetheless. Anyway, after collecting all these items, go to this log on the left side of the first area (see picture below). Go ahead and click on it, and it will roll over! Once it rolls over, hop down into it and go to the next area to the left. When you get to the next area, you’ll see a beaver’s nest with a hook inside! You won’t be able to reach it because of the level of the freezing water. To lower the water level, jump on the dam to shake up the soil and open the holes to release the water. The beavers will try to plug the holes back, so jump on the wood floating above the beavers to knock them on their head, and make them go away. They will continue to come back after some time, so keep them away from the holes until the dam is drained. Remember not to freeze in the cold water! Once the water has drained, take the Hook from the nest. Next, go left and until you see this rock (see image below). Roll it over and take the Grubs you find! Continue to the next area and grab the Fishing Pole from the top branch of the first tree you see. Jump across the frozen river using the two springy branches above it, and then push the flat rock over to right until it fits into this nearby hole. Find the broken branch to the left of the area and push it down making a bridge. Run across and push the boulder down the hill, breaking the ice that had been covering the frozen river. Now you can continue left. When you get there, push over all the weakened tree trunks from the first up to the last. The last one will fall into the water below and make a raft. Jump onto it to float out into the middle of the river. When you reach the tree with the shoe stuck in it, jump up and obtain the Shoelace! Go to the very left of the area, and jump onto the highest branch of the tree that has a shoe stuck inside it. Position yourself right next to the opening of the tree, then go to your inventory and click “Use” on the shoelace to add it to the fishing pole. Next, click “Use” on the hook to add that as well. Now equip the fishing pole and press the space bar to drop it down where the shoe is stuck in the tree. Once you pull it up, you’ll have another Shoelace! Now, return to the river with fish in it, and click “Use” on the second shoelace, combining it with the fishing pole. Now click “Use” on the worms from earlier, and press the space bar next to the river. The fish will gather around the hook, and after one of the fish bites down on it, press the space bar again to pull it back up. Success! You’ve found food for yourself and have completed Episode 2! Enjoy your Island Medallion! After your done continue on to the next chapter or be done for the day!! :)